


Autumn

by DominusTemporis



Series: The Power Within [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And Charles is a darling, And there's going to be gay but not now, Do consider what I say in tags, Erik's something special, I suck at summarizing, Kid Fic, Kinda fairytale maybe?, M/M, There's going to be magic at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusTemporis/pseuds/DominusTemporis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an autumn evening when Charles met him: the boy who would change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charles was late again.

Charles was late again.  
He wasn’t always late for everything, though. In reality, Little Charles Francis Xavier, of six years old, really cherished punctuality, but as of late something always brought him to his daily evening tea with Mrs. Harris late, disheveled and with his hair full of leaves.  
Rather odd, she always thought, but dismissed it at the bright smile and happy, big, blue eyes that greeted her 15 minutes later than the scheduled time at her front door.


	2. Charles was a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not taking much of your time now, just to explain one little thing I wasn't sure people would get: the first chapter happened after this one. And pretty much the rest of them for that matter. It was not very relevant, to be honest. Just to introduce Charles to the world, I guess? Oh, well...

Charles was a gentleman. He had to be.  
As the only son of Brian and Sharon Xavier, one of the most important family to the scientific research field in the Kingdom, Charles had to be the perfect child. He needed to attend to important dinner parties and not make a fool of himself, took classes in all of the known sciences –Math, Physics, Biology, Mechanics, Politics--, needed to know the most important languages of the Land and, at this point, could even name every single war that ever happened and the political ways in which they started and were solved.  
He didn’t mind the learning, not at all. Charles had a hunger for knowledge rarely seen in children his age. But he was just a child, after all, and what he minded about his whole life was the lack of freedom.  
Charles couldn’t help looking longingly at the other children play around through Mrs. Harris’ window, while she lectured him about the Industrial War and in Which Ways it had Affected the Kingdom, over their cup of tea –because that was how Mrs. Harris taught him: with daily evening tea meetings. He wanted to go outside and play with them, wanted to return home dirty and tired and so, so happy. He didn’t want to be a scientist like his father is, or a diplomat like his mother wants him to. He just wanted to play and have friends.  
\---  
It was an autumn evening when Charles met him.  
He was walking his way through the Clockyard –so people called it since a clock factory was built right behind it. Since then, the yard became a sort of dumpster; every piece of scrape or damaged piece was thrown there, sometimes boxes of them --,hand deep inside his pockets and face buried to the nose in a thick blue scarf, when he spotted the boy sat on the ground, back against a broken chime clock, head buried on his knees.  
He seemed not much older than Charles himself, but definitely taller, unkempt hair of an auburn color. He looked so lonely it made Charles’ heart ache.  
“Hello?” Charles called softly, and was greeted with a pair of the saddest gray eyes he’d ever seen “Are you feeling ill?”  
The boy seemed surprised with this simple question and nodded slightly, muttering something that Charles thought sounded quite a lot like “Go away”. But then, maybe it wasn’t, so Charles kept going, finding his way through mechanical gears and broken pendulums until he was right in front of the boy.  
“You look sad. Where are your parents?” the boy just looked at him expressionless while he sat down by his side and then scowled, turning his face the other way, away from Charles.  
“It’s none of your business.” Charles froze and looked down just slightly. He wasn’t expecting to be so bluntly turned down “I don’t see any adults walking you either.”  
When he answered, his voice vas quieter, less confident than it was before. “They have important meetings to attend.” He said. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Charles looked up again, now the boy was looking directly at him with an expression of… What was it? Sympathy? And he shivered ever so slightly, Charles noticed. As if he was trying to hide it.  
“Oh dear, you look so cold! Here…” Charles took off his scarf and wrapped it around the boy’s neck . “Now that’s better.” He smiled. “I should get going.”Charles stood up and started to walk away, but turned back to the boy’s surprised face “I’m Charles, by the way. I’ll be back to see you tomorrow, alright?” At the stranger’s nod, Charles resumed his way to Mrs. Harris’ house.  
He’d have to think of a good excuse for coming home without his scarf, though.


	3. Erik had no idea what he was thinking.

Erik had no idea what he was thinking.  
He’s been waiting in front of this damned chime clock for almost an hour now for this boy –Charles—to appear. It was so foolish. Why would he come back anyways? He said he would, yeah, but there was no guarantee he meant it.   
He looked at the bright blue scarf –same color as the boy’s eyes, Erik remembered—still around his neck and scowled. “Stupid. That’s what I am.”  
Erik was about to turn around when he heard that familiar voice shout at a distance “Hey!” He stopped and watched as Charles ran, almost tripped on a small pile of clock parts but steadied himself and resumed his running until he was panting, breathless near Erik “I was afraid you would be gone by the time I got here.” He smiled.  
“I was going to.” Erik tried to sound nonchalant, but wasn’t sure it worked. The boy’s face contorted on a worried frown.  
“I’m so sorry. It’s a long story, but I had no way to come see you before my evening classes as I planned.” Charles offered his hand “You forgive me?”  
One must have some great inner strength to deny anything to this boy, Erik thought and shook Charles’ hand lightly “Why did you come back?”  
“I said I would, didn’t I?” He seems surprised –and even a little offended—at the question.  
“Yes, you did. But why? I told you to go away.”  
“Oh” Charles chuckled “So that’s what you muttered that time.”  
In the end, Charles never explained why he had taken so much interest in a boy such as Erik, but every day he came back. Every day, Charles gave Erik the chance to be a child like he was supposed to. Every day, Charles gave him hope.  
And at the end of the second day, both of them sweaty of all the running and playing around, spread breathless side by side on a mattress of autumn leaves, Erik remembered he’d never told one important thing to Charles.   
“Erik.” He said and Charles looked at him with questioning blue eyes. “My name is Erik.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, that's my first contribution to the fandom (yay!) and first fanfic published, but don't go easy on me just 'cause I'm a virgin! Do tell me everything! If you like or islike, suggestions (iven if it's to just give up on my life and become a stripper). Also, unbetaed, so the mistakes are all mine. If could let me know of anything wrong, I'd love you forever.  
> I wasn't going to post it right now. I was planning to write some more before, but figured that to hell with it, I wanna see what people'll think about it!  
> Just explaining: this will be a series, each fic with one stage of their lives. This one is their childhood, second one will be teenage years and so it goes. Also, very short chapters. I wanted to make one bigger chapter with their entire chilhood, but idk, decided not. So, if it was not a good decision, let me know.


End file.
